


Magnolia

by BbangMinsoo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbangMinsoo/pseuds/BbangMinsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:<br/>Hi guys ~<br/>And welcome to this little story of mine.</p>
<p>Well actually you can consider it more as a short scenario. It's part of a key scene of a story I'm actually planning to write for quite a while now. So please don't mind about it being kind of random and with no futher details such as names and stuff.</p>
<p>However, due to some kind of writer's-block and several other reasons, I wasn't able to ever write down more than this … and I was just trying out a little when I eventually ended up phrasing it in English rather than my mother language.<br/>So it's actually the first time I was trying to write a story in English and since I'm not a native speaker, I'm pretty sure I messed up quite a lot. I wanna apologize therefore.<br/>Please feel free to point out whatever I got wrong. To be honest I really would love you to do so, since I'm yet not sure, wether I shall really give it a try writing this story in English. Of course it wouldn't be any use at all, if my writing will turn out to be a whole mess-up.</p>
<p>Sorry for the whole blah-blah.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia

## Withered

She got his gun in her hands. Leaning over the man, who brought so much pain into her life, she aimed for him. When watching his maltreaded body laying on the ground like this, a cold shiver was running down her spine.  
She just needed to pull the trigger. Just a little bullet straight through his forehead and he would be gone for forever. It was so simple. She just needed to pull the trigger. Yet she was hesitating.  
  
„What's wrong, my lil' Magnolia?“, his crumbly voice made her jump. She fixed her gaze, meeting a pair of arrogant and icy cold eyes. He sounded almost amused as he continued speaking: „'Ya came all the way here, tho 'ya can't finish it after all.“  
She saw it. In his eyes she saw it. His arrogance made him believe that he still might be able to change the situation to his advantages. He did not seem to be bothered about her aiming a gun at him at all.  
  
„I'm not your lil Magnolia“, her voice cracked as she responded to him and after hesitating another moment, she kneeled down right next to him.  
Her whole body was tensed up, yet shaking, and in highly alert, since, even though she now was pressing the gun directly against his temple, she expected him to try any dirty trick. That was just him.  
„I never have been.“  
  
He laughed bitterly: „We both know, you were … and even now you still are.“  
  
He did not regret it. He did not regret anything. He never has regretted any of his deeds before and neither he did regret what he has had done to her. Mostly, since of his point of view it was reasonable.  
She has been promised to him in the first place. She was meant to belong to him. She was meant to be his own. Though she has not been seeing things the way he did, it has not made them less true. And, to be honest, only because she was not been seeing things the way he did, he has been forced to made her his own by pressure. Other than that he always has treatened her the way she has deserved to be treaten.  
He loved her. He did so much and he was showing his love day by day. He really was taking care of her. She got a wonderful house to live in. He brought her a beautiful bouquet every night he came home. She got dozens of most expensive jewelry the world ever has been seen. And she was spoiled by him in any additional way he could have thought of. He even got her this annoying, white little furball, though he actually hated cats, just for her to feel less alone when he could not be around.  
All he wanted from her in return was to be his lovely wife. All he wanted in return was for her to welcome him home after a stressful day, to cook for him and, yes, also to spoil him. He only wanted her to tak care and to love him the way he took care and loved her, too. Yet, she did not. She never did.  
No, she always took down his offers whenever possible. She never acted like a lovely wife, but as if she would have been his captive. Of course she  
was not, but since she insisted to rebel against him ever and ever again, at one point he was force to punish her for her misbehaviour. He never had liked to do so. He has hated it, of course, but it was not up to him to made such a decision. It was her choice and only hers.  
  
„You've ever meant to be … and if you only would've accepted it in the first place, you could've avoid so much of colleteral damages ...“  
He was still mocking on her. Though he layed there, seeming all immobilized, and though she was putting a gun right against his temple, he still got the nerves trying to dominate her.  
„ … including your deceased hus-“  
  
A rough pain seared his face. Instead of pulling the trigger eventually, she hit his face hard with the butt of his gun. She did so to cut him off. She did so, since she did not wanted to hear what he was trying to say. She knew that she never would have been able to handle his words.  
„Shut up“ She hit him again. Her eyes were filled with tears of anger and hate and within of it with sorrow and pain. „Just you shut up! Don't you ever dare mention _him_ again!“


End file.
